Kaeri:return
by Tsunami-chan2
Summary: A mysterious girl appears one day into the lives of Yuki, Yueh, and toya. Strange feelings, magic, and mischief ensew. R+R, my first fic, need insight! Ch.8 up, and Yueh's "changing his clothes"?! My, my, we'll have to look into that.
1. Default Chapter

Kaeri  
  
Prelude to remembrance  
  
The moon was full, ripe. She wanted to pluck it from the starlit sky, just as he had done so many years ago. And her voice claimed him in the brightest moment "Yueh".  
  
Yueh jerked his head up, having heard his name, or so he thought. He dragged himself downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. The sake was just where he had left it and nani? A letter too? The letter read:  
  
Across the starlit sky, I come to you who have forgotten me. Ever more shall you remember, She who meant so much. 


	2. Unusual girl

Kaeri  
  
Prelude to remembrance  
  
The moon was full, ripe. She wanted to pluck it from the starlit sky, just as he had done so many years ago. And her voice claimed him in the brightest moment "Yueh".  
  
Yueh jerked his head up, having heard his name, or so he thought. He dragged himself downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. The sake was just where he had left it and nani? A letter too? The letter read:  
  
Across the starlit sky, I come to you who have forgotten me. Ever more shall you remember, She who meant so much.  
  
  
  
HI! I'm Tsunami-chan. I wrote this story believe it or not. I don't own any of the CardCaptor Sakura characters, they belong to the goddesses CLAMP, *sniff* I only own this "Mysterious girl". You'll meet her later in the story ch.3 to be exact. R+R, ok? Chapter 1,Unusual Girl  
  
Yuki and Toya rounded the corner heading to the park. It was late afternoon and no one was around. Yuki slipped his hand into Toya's. Toya smiled as the walked past the King Penguin playground. On the swing sat a girl with shoulder length blond hair. She appeared to be about their age, and had shockingly indigo eyes. Yuki stopped, and in his mind Yueh awoke. He felt oddly drawn to this girl. He wanted to walk over and be near her, maybe even touch her. Her legs pumped, causing her to go higher. She smiled, feeling the warm sun on her shoulders as she swang. Tsukishiro Yukito was captivated and Kinomoto Toya was confused. Her eyes catching them both in the invisible web. The web still unseen. 


	3. Another mysterious letter.

Hey. I'm back from vacation! Decided to update again, but sadly only one person(my good friend Moon Misstress) has reviewed my story. *sniff* Well, that can be expected. I should probably change my summary, eh? I'll work on it. My computer got a little screwed up, so that's what was up with chapter two. Here's chapter3!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Mysterious Letter  
  
  
  
Yueh sat and listened as Yuki talked. It was one of those times where they both felt well enough to split apart. Yueh's mind still wandered on the girl, she had haunted him since that afternoon. The moon was trying to hold on to its full ripeness as Yuki happily chattered about yesterday's walk in the park. "Wasn't that girl pretty Yueh?" Yuki asked, breaking through Yueh's thoughts. "I do believe that pretty is an understatement." Yueh coolly replied raising the small bowl of sake to his lips. Yuki yawned and said that it was time for bed. Yueh climbed the stairs as Yuki brushed his teeth. On the pillow lay a note. And it read as:  
  
A starlit dance, Rivled only by tears. Completion achieved, Only a new challenge arises.  
  
Yueh stared at the spidery writing. Yuki watched in the doorway. He crossed the room and laid his hand on Yueh's shoulder. "Soon. You'll know soon. I can just tell." Yuki cooed softly as they merged again."Soon." 


	4. Mayonaka Reed, an introduction

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the characters in it. I do, although, own Mayonaka Reed. And I adore her to no end!  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Tsunami-chan here, updating again. Well this chapter you get to meet that "mysterious girl", the one from the park. I know that this story isn't interesting yet, but. I've written a good chunk of the story already. Kero: Try almost done. Tsunami: Well, I have quite a few more chapters to go, but they're coming along nicely. I'm so sad that many people haven't read my story. Ryo! You'd better get on your computer soon! You promised you'd read! Enjoy! Toodles, Tsunami-chan -Characters thoughts- (I'm using the Moon mistress method)  
  
Mayonaka Reed, an introduction.  
  
Yuki stopped his bike at the corner across from the park. The girl was there again, still swinging. -I'll introduce myself- Yuki thought nervously. He was surprised at how short a time it took him to arrive at the park. Her hair was cut shorter now, much like his own. And her indigo eyes sparkled with unheard laughter. Yuki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and thought, -Here goes something big-.  
  
"H-hi," Yuki began, still trying to choke down his fear," I'm Tsukishiro Yukito." "Konnichiwa Tsukishiro-san. I'm Reed Mayonaka. How are you on this lovely spring day?" Mayonaka replied a kind look about her. "Fine, and you are?" He answered fears finally relieved. "I'm fine too. Do you, perchance, go to Seijyo high? I'm looking for a tour guide." "Yeah, I do! I'd be glad to show you around too!" Yuki replied enthusiastically. Her thoughts lingered on his aura, -I sense a strong presence of the moon in him. I wonder.- Her thoughts ended abruptly as Yuki had begun to speak of her name. "Your name means midnight, right?" "Hmm.? Yes, an you're a snow bunny, aren't you?" She questioned flirtingly. "Yuki!" Toya's voice rang out before Yuki could answer. Yuki's grin broadened. "Hi Toy-a!" Mayonaka watched as the boys hugged. "Mayonaka, this is Toya, my boyfriend." The word had slipped out. The only people who knew that Toya and Yuki were gay were Toya's family, and Yueh. Mayonaka didn't bat an eyelash though. She smiled sweetly and introduced herself, as Toya did the same. Toya found himself nearly infatuated by her eyes. Eyes that saw much more than expected. So much in so little. 


	5. Yueh's dream

Hey! Wow I've got plenty of time to type tonight, sooooooo I just might put up three or four chapters *gasp*. Kero: That'd keep you on your toes to finish the story. The readers certainly aren't. Tsunami: I'm sorry if the story isn't interesting. If you'd guys would tell me what you don't like NICELY I'd fix it. Kero: Pocky please. Tsunami: When I'm done typing. R+R, please!  
  
Toodles, Tsunami-chan Yueh's dream.  
  
A girl stood against the wall, a wallflower she'd be called. The midnight blue mask perfectly hid her identity, and accented her deeply colored eyes. Her long blond hair was pinned up; her skin pale and soft was a complete contrast to the dark blue silk of her dress. She danced with him, much to his delight. And the moment the music stopped, she disappeared in a whirl of blue silk. "Social events just aren't for her, are they Yueh?" Clow's voice hung heavily on the air behind Yueh. "I guess not." Yueh uncertainly replied. "Talk to her for me." Clow gently pushed Yueh toward the door. Yueh stepped out on to the balcony where she stood. The stars barely rivaled the beauty of her tears. "I wish- I wish that I could be better about such things for him." She sobbed into Yueh's shoulder. Her skin was softer than he had even imagined. He needed to know one thing though, "Who are you?" His voice seemed distant. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm-"  
  
"YUEH! Yueh, wake up I have to tell you about it!" Yuki's voice had awakened him from the beautiful dream. Yueh made his presence known, and Yuki began to chant hands on Kaho's bell. The bright light of the kitchen blinded Yueh for a brief moment. He stumbled back and sat on the floor. "Gomen, Yueh. Did I wake you from pleasant dreams?" Yuki asked sweetly. "Hai. Very pleasant dreams" Yueh grumbled, searching for a soda. "Gomen naisai. I met that girl today!" "The park girl?" Yueh asked, attempting to clear his mind from the dream. "Hai, the park girl. Her name is Reed Mayonaka." "Midnight Reed. Lovely name. What's she like?" "She doesn't seem the least bit bothered by mine and Toya's relationship, and she's nice. Pretty too! Her hair's cut like mine, it's blond. And, uh, She's got these indigo-" "I've seen her before you baka! What's her personality like? I was asleep when you met her!" Yueh interrupted. "O-ok. She's friendly and nice and um. Well I don't know her that well yet!" Yuki blurted frustratedly. "Jigoku Yuki. Sometimes you are so useless." Yueh sighed. "Gomen naisai Yueh." Yuki offered, eyes welling up with tears, "Gomen."  
  
" Daijobu Yuki-chan." Yueh murmured, then suggesting that they merge again. A long day spent, but not wasted.  
  
  
  
Tsunami-chan here! What did you think? I like the dream sequence personally. Thought it was really sweet. Do you guys have any guesses as to who the dream girl is? Put your guesses into your reviews, ok? Toodles, Tsunami-chan 


	6. All things new through lunch.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the characters in it. I do, although, own Mayonaka Reed. And I adore her to no end!  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa! Well, Arigatou, domo arigatou for the constructive criticism! I'll try to make my chapters longer; maybe I'll combine some. Also, Yueh's name can be spelled with or without the "H". I prefer with the "h". I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm going to take my own idea and do 3 chapters (all very short) and pull them into one.  
  
Toodles, Tsunami-chan  
  
  
  
All things new through lunch. *A/N's Hope that made sense.*  
  
  
  
Monday morning rolled around quickly, taking everyone by surprise. Yuki rode with Toya and Sakura, as usual, and eagerly anticipated his job as tour guide. There were no signs of Mayonaka when they arrived, and when time grew near to the bell Yuki started to worry.  
  
"LOOK OUT! GOMEN! YURUSU!" These shouts preluded the arrival of Mayonaka. Her messied form rounded the corner at top speed, almost knocking a few people over. Her hair flew in all directions and her skirt was crooked, papers hung out of her bag. She caught her breath and then spoke; "I'm not late am I?"  
  
"No, not late." Yuki replied, trying not to laugh. Toya stared at Mayonaka, she looked as though she had slept in her school uniform and just woken up. That was all easily fixed though. She smoothed her hair and straitened her skirt. She looked just like every other girl. A panted prayer escaped her lips, "Arigatou Kami-sama." With that the bell rang and Yuki walked Mayonaka to the office. That only left Toya to think about the strange vibes he felt from Mayonaka.  
  
Minutes later Mayonaka was standing in front of the class as Mr. Miyazaki *a/n's arigatou Ryo-chan for the excellent idea* introduced her. The class chanted hello in unison. A warm greeting for any student. Mr. Miyazaki told Mayonaka to sit behind Yuki, who (as she walked past) slipped her a note. Toya's eyes flamed with jealousy. She wouldn't have his Yukito- chan so easily.  
  
Lunch was an easy time to socialize. Oddly, Mayonaka sat alone at her desk. Yuki turned his desk around to face her's.  
  
"Mind if I eat with you?"  
  
"No problem." Mayonaka answered Yuki's question simply, as she pulled up two lunch boxes of her own. Toya (who was pulling his desk over) and Yuki gaped. Toya cautiously approached the subject, "Have you eaten more than a hand full of chips in the past, um. Week?"  
  
"Oh. Sure!" Mayonaka then proceeded to list everything that she had eaten yesterday. A look of shock over took Yuki's face. She ate more than he did, and he only ate so much because he was two people. Two magical people at that and Mayonaka had already cleared out both bento.  
  
"Have you two been going out long?" Mayonaka asked while starting to expertly fold tiny origami stars.  
  
"About 5 months or so." Yuki answered sheepishly. She studied them for a moment. Yuki with his pale skin and hair and full amber eyes framed by glasses was almost the complete opposite of Toya. Toya's skin was slightly tanned from the fresh spring sun, whose hair was dark perfectly matched with deep blue eyes. Toya's eyes barely compared to Mayonaka's indigo eyes, or so was Yuki's opinion.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend, Mayonaka?" Yuki asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"I'm sure a pretty girl like you would." Toya added; a hint of jealous warning hung heavily in the air between them *a/N's Mayonaka and Toya*. Mayonaka blushed and shook her head.  
  
"REALLY?!" Yuki exclaimed, "That's extraordinary!" Toya just nodded in agreement. 


	7. A deep and meaningless coversation

Disclaimer: *sniffles and keeps walking*  
  
HI! This is a really short chapter that I wrote just to amuse me.  
  
Mayonaka: I just looked at the reviews and. and.  
  
Tsu-chan: Yes I know. You've got fanboys already. (Sojin's a dragon though, right?)  
  
Mayonaka: That's a little odd.  
  
Tsu-chan: you'll get used to it eventually.  
  
Mayonaka: Ok.  
  
Tsu-chan: Ok. So, I've only got one guess so far, and I'm not telling a thing.  
  
Dream girl: Hi!  
  
Tsu-chan: *pushes her away* Yeah, yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Toodles, Tsunami-chan  
  
  
  
A deep and meaningless conversation  
  
  
  
Yueh studied Yuki's face for a moment before continuing the assault of questions; "So, are you interested or something? I mean the way you're talking about Mayonaka being single makes it seem as though you're interested."  
  
"Iie! I just can't believe that a girl like her doesn't have a boyfriend." Yuki replied, platinum blond hair falling into his eyes. They watched each other for a moment, and then Yueh spoke, "And this was important because?"  
  
"Nevermind." Yuki sighed. The entire conversation had been pointless *like this chapter* to Yueh, and in return disappointing to Yuki. They needed to talk more often. 


	8. Thursday study group

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the characters in it. I do, although, own Mayonaka Reed. And I adore her to no end!  
  
Konnichiwa! I'm back. Have you all read my new fic? It's called "It wouldn't work out if it weren't in letters". I thought it was sweet. I wrote it though. Never mind. Read it please! Well, um.  
  
Mayonaka: What does Sojin look in human form?  
  
Tsu-chan: I dunno. Ask MM.  
  
Mayonaka: MM? What does Sojin look like in human form?  
  
Tsu-chan: I've still only had one guess on the dream girl.  
  
DG: HI! Don't you all know who I am?  
  
Tsu-chan: Uh-huh, I'm sure they do *pushes DG away from the keyboard* Enjoy!  
  
Toodles, Tsu-chan  
  
P.s. This is a really good chapter for you Yueh fans ~. ^  
  
  
  
Thursday Study Group  
  
"Mayonaka!" Yuki's voice rang out from behind her. She stopped and allowed him to catch up. The long school day had just ended. Yuki caught up and started to talk once again, "Mayonaka, tonight's our study group, me & Toya that is, and we'd be delighted if you'd join us."  
  
"Where and when?"  
  
"My house at 6:00" Yuki gave her the directions and they parted.  
  
"So, I had to come out because?" Yueh asked while he watched Yuki prepare the snacks.  
  
"You had to come out because Mayonaka's coming over and I want you to meet her. They'll be here at six, so lose the wings and put on some normal clothes." Yueh sighed and rolled his purple cat-like eyes. - Why did this girl mean so much to Yuki any way? - He pondered this as he took of his shirt *a/n's Yeah! Keep goin'*. Yueh changed his clothes and walked down stairs.  
  
"Kami Yuki, sometimes I wish we could be two people all the time. It would be so much easier." Yueh mused as he pulled the sleeveless shirt over his finely muscled chest. Yuki looked at him and said, "You're right Yueh, it would be much easier." The doorbell rang. "Would you get that Yueh?"  
  
Yueh walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood Mayonaka, who had a messenger bag slung over one shoulder and a large box in her hands. She wore a dark blue tank top littered with silver stars and a pair of khaki pedal pushers. -Yuki was right. She's even prettier up close. - Yueh closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mayonaka, is -Yuki was right. She's even prettier up close. - Yueh closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mayonaka, is Yuki home?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Yuki's in the kitchen. I'm Yueh."  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Yueh."  
  
"Hi Mayonaka! Glad you could make it. Gomen. Yueh, he's my housemate, should have helped you."  
  
"Gomen." Yueh echoed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Mayonaka's slippers padded softly on the floor. "I brought cake."  
  
"Cake great!" Yueh and Yuki exclaimed at the exact same moment. Mayonaka giggled, and the doorbell rang. Yueh let Toya in. Yuki laid the snacks on the table and sat down.  
  
"Yueh's agreed to help us study." He announced. Yueh sat opposite Yuki at the table followed by Toya and Mayonaka. So the studying began. 


End file.
